CSI:MIAMI:Off The Job
by swanlake
Summary: For my first fic, i thought that i would go against the grain. CalleighEric. PG is just precautionary
1. Bored

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this story. Thank You.  
  
Off the Job"  
  
Chapter 1- Escape  
  
He'd never been this bored at work, he needed to get away. He was leaning against a wall listening to Horatio brief the team on another murder. He couldn't take it anymore, so he left.  
  
'Eric, Eric, where are you going?' Horatio asked. 'Out.' was the only response he got. 'Eric, come back here.' Horatio ordered.  
  
It was useless because he had already left.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
He was finally starting to relax as he walked to his car. He heard hurried footsteps behind him but he ignored them.  
  
'Eric, wait!' Calleigh shouted across the car park. He ignored her. 'Just stop, okay. I feel frustrated too sometimes, but you don't just leave.' Calleigh begged him. 'Look Cal, I just need to get away, at least for a half hour, just to clear my head.' He explained. He unlocked his car. 'Fine, then I'm coming with you.' she said as she got into the passenger seat of his car.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
This is the happiest he'd been in awhile. He was driving along Miami's highways with his best friend in the next seat. Right now Calleigh was singing all the words to every song on the radio.  
  
'You don't just leave, huh Duquesne? He quoted her jokingly. 'Who me?' Calleigh asked laughing, 'When did I ever say that? 'OH MY GOD!' Eric pulled over the car as Calleigh's voice turned from fun to serious in a split second. 'Calleigh, what's wrong?' He asked cautiously. 'Eric, we've been gone for an hour and a half. Horatio is going to kill us!' She yelled. 'Calm down, we're on our way.' He assured her. Calleigh was surprised how much that calmed her.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Back @ CSI  
  
'Horatio, we are so sorry.' Calleigh said as soon as they saw him. Eric wasn't sorry, but he wasn't about to tell them. 'Don't worry about it. Right now I want you at the Indoor Rifle Range. Adele is there, she'll give you all of the details.' Horatio said, cutting short Calleigh's feverish apology. 'Wow, he let us off.' Calleigh said in disbelief to Eric. 'Well, you know H. Nothing is more important than a case.' He said glad that he didn't have to listen to Horatio lecture them. He didn't want to deal with that today. 'I guess we better get going then.' Her southern voice rang in his head, interrupting his train of thought, and for once he was glad for the interruption. 


	2. Crime Scene

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Thank You.  
  
@ The Crime Scene  
  
'Single white male, 24, I.D says he's Marcus Atherly' Sevilla said. 'One gunshot wound between the eyes.'  
'Any witnesses?' Eric asked.  
'Plenty of people saw him drop but no one saw who shot him.' Sevilla replied.  
'Well this is a rifle range; everyone has a gun here, so we need to take all these guns back to the lab. Can you do that please, Adele?' Calleigh asked.  
'Sure.' she replied as she left to take a call.  
  
Eric was examining the body when he noticed something very peculiar about the victim's wound. 'Cal, look at this.' he called to her. She stopped inspecting the booth and looked over Eric's shoulder. He ignored the feeling that he gets every time she's near and said, 'Look at this angle. Entrance wound is right between the eyes but the exit wound is at the back of the neck.' 'But Eric that angle is impossibly high. No one could make that shot.' Calleigh mused. 'No one on the ground at least.' Eric replied. Calleigh smiled thinking how much he sounded like Horatio at that very moment.  
  
@ The Lab  
  
'So what Eric, you're thinking ...sniper?' Calleigh questioned her best friend.  
'Cal, I don't know what I'm thinking. You saw that bullet. It was a .45.' Eric said.' I've never seen a sniper use that caliber. And the shooting took place inside a building; the evidence is really messed up right now.' He replied slightly dejected.  
'I know Eric. I'm going down to Ballistics to test fire the guns from the range. If you need me you know where to look, okay?' she said, feeling his frustration. She was worried about him.  
'Yeah, I'm going to run his info through the database, maybe that'll relax me.' Eric said as he turned to leave.  
'Remember, Ballistics Delko' Calleigh said one last time.  
'Yes ma'am' he answered, smiling as he walked away. 


	3. Tired of guns?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Thank You. 

Eric was staring at the lab's computer with frustration. He'd been sitting there for an hour trying to figure out how that angle could be possible and frankly he was sick of thinking. Then he remembered, _'Ballistics, Delko'_. Calleigh had said that just over an hour ago and he decided to take her up on the offer if she was still there.

* * *

_Ballistics_  
  
He didn't want to disturb her; after all Calleigh was in her element surrounded by the things she loved the most.........guns. He stood there trying to decide when his entrance would disturb her least when his mind wandered to how beautiful she was. He watched her for at least 15 minutes before she turned around and saw him, a smile breaking out on her face. She knew he was there of course, she could feel it, but she refused to turn around until she was sure the redness on her cheeks had disappeared. She scolded herself for letting him affect her this way while she said,  
  
'Eric, did you get anything?'  
  
'Absolutely nothing. I actually came to ask you the same thing.'  
  
'And here I thought you came to see little ol' me' Calleigh said jokingly turning back to the microscope. 'Seriously', she continued,' I never thought I would say this but I'm getting tired of checking these guns.'  
  
'I can't believe it. Bullet Girl has finally grown tired of her guns. Should I call an ambulance Cal, I think you're sick' he said sarcastically.  
  
'Ha Ha. Laugh now Delko, but when you get sick of swimming I'll be the one laughing', she said.  
  
'Don't even joke about that. It's the only thing that keeps me sane', he replied  
  
'Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry.' Calleigh said removing her lab coat and dragging Eric out of the lab.

* * *

'So, what do you want to eat?' Eric asked Cal when they got into his Hummer.  
  
"Umm, I'll tell ya when I know' she said.

* * *

'Calleigh, we have an hour lunch break and we've been driving for TWO hours.' Eric said to the blonde next to him.  
  
'I know. I'm hungry but I don't know what I want.' she replied.  
  
' Ok, I know what you'll want. It's something you've never had before but you'll love it.' He said and turned sharply to the right.

* * *

Where is Eric taking Calleigh? hum 


End file.
